1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a subject tracking method, a subject tracking device and a computer program product that enable frame-to-frame tracking of a photographic subject.
2. Description of Related Art
In a pattern matching method known in the related art, an image is divided into a plurality of areas, the areas then individually undergo template matching processing and the area indicating the highest level of similarity is extracted as a matching area (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H5-81433).